How to be an avenger
by Ka-Gura Uzumaki
Summary: Esperando el retorno de Naruto y evitando constantemente a Akastuki, Naruto y Sasuke se ven entre dos mundos. Konoha de hace 700 años y a Toquio actual. Una perfecta oportunidad para cambiar el destino de uno! Sasu/Naru/Sasu. Disfruntenlo!
1. Chapter 1

Yoo mina-san ^^ Hoy he tenido una fabulosa epifania y me gustaria compartila con vosotros. Está historia ha salido de mi propia mente basandome en una experiencia mia (pero no con tanta acción) Contine yaoi (boyxboy) entre ellos ItaDei, NaruSasu y otros que saldran mas tarde. Hay mas personajes de los que menciono al principio. Es un fic con el principio de una canción. Be Somebody de Thousand Foot Krutch. Si la escuchais lo vereis mucho mas clarito. Asi que ha disfrutar!

* * *

HOW TO BE AN AVENGER

Parada del Tren

¿Ser alguien? No ser nada. Es exactamente lo mismo.

Eres un pequeño grano de arena en medio de un inmenso desierto. A nadie le importa si vives o mueres. Nadie vendrá en tu encuentro. Sé exactamente qué es lo que piensas que soy.

Todas estas lamentaciones son ni más ni menos que los apuntes de un joven estudiante, sentado, en la plena soledad de un vacio vagón de tren.

Llovía torrencialmente, inmensas gotas golpeaban los cristales del último tren de la semana. A esa última hora, ya nadie cogía el tren que paraba en vía muerta.

La voz femenina por defecto anunció el final de trayecto y el joven rubio se levanto desganado, y arrastrando los pies de dirigía a la salida. Llevaba todo el recorrido con los cascos puestos, sumido en lo que pueden ser sus lamentaciones. Cansado de la rutina, con un aspecto desaliñado, el uniforme desabrochado y sin dos de los botones superiores. Los zapatos embarrados y con los cordones atados a nudos, exteriorizaba su estado de ánimo. Gruñendo en vez de hablar, se despidió del maquinista. La lluvia le mojó por completo y no vio la necesidad de cubrirse. Con los huesos totalmente calados sé quedo plantado en la soledad, quieto ahí con los ojos cerrados. El tren partió y el viento le envió una señal de la que se percató demasiado tarde. El tren había estallado y mil trozos de chatarra en llamas volaban hacia él. Entonces su cuerpo reaccionó como nunca antes. Aun podía oír sus propios latidos cuando abrió los ojos. En un instante, se encontraba rodeado por aquellos puntiagudos misiles pero todos fuera de lo que parecía un circulo a su alrededor.

Alzó la vista y se sorprendió. El tren que estalló instantes atrás se había llevado una parte importante de la vía, levantado consigo los raíles al cielo, trozos enormes de cemento convertidos en pequeños escombros y enormes trozos de carrocería esparcidos algunos en llamas y otros totalmente torcidos.

Como si hubiera despertado de un largo sueño, Naruto que ahora se daba cuenta de que podía haber muerto, abrió los ojos con demasía. Sus manos antes sangrando habían sanado por completo y a su alrededor se encontraba un cráter que le había protegido momentos atrás.

-J-oder- pudo articular, no acabando de creerse lo sucedido.

Algo volvió ha estallar detrás de él, y un golpe sordo le llamo la atención.

Dando un brusco brinco volteo y enfrento aquello, fuera lo que fuera que quisiera dañarle otra vez.

-Parece que estás vivo aun...-Una sombra salió de entre el humo levantado por el aterrizaje de aquel extraño personaje.

Llevaba, al parecer, una especie de bata con nubes rojas, ese tío de pelo azul, con dientes afilados y todos triangulares se reía de él.

Aquel extraño de mal gusto, levantó algo envuelto de su espalda y le apunto con eso.

-Deberías rendirte si no quieres convertirte en mi cena, ñejejejej.

-Quien eres y que quieres!- mas que preguntar, le gritó y el otro solo alzó la ceja y dejo de reírse.

-En serio Jinchuuriki, esas preguntas no se hacen... Me llamo Kisame no te acuerdas idiota?- Ese tipo le pone los pelos de punta y a Naruto no le insulta nadie.

-Escúchame bien cara de pez...-no terminó la frase porque le propinó una buena patada giratoria en toda la jeta.

Ese tal Kisame salió disparado hacia tras causando un buen alboroto en la calle de enfrente.

El joven Naruto empezó a correr en la dirección opuesta para no volvérselo a encontrar.

Mientras corría, estuvo dando vueltas al asunto. Ese tipo tan raro le había llamado Jinchuuriki, no es que le hubiera interesado pero le llamo la atención.

Jinchuuriki son aquellos, de las viejas leyendas japonesas, que tenían en su interior una bestia de equis colas. Lo más raro del asunto era:

-Primero: aquel tipo llevaba un pijama con nubes rojas, de muy mal gusto, pero

lo peor es que su aura era horrible.

Segundo: no me había parado a pensar en mi apellido, Naruto que mas?

Y tercero porque me quería muerto esa sardina?

_-"Tu apellido es Uzumaki, estúpido mocoso insolente, sin memoria e irresponsable."_

Y ahora si un cuarto, de quien es esa voz?

Dejo de correr y arrugo la camiseta cerca del corazón cuando le atizó un repentino pinchazo. Recuperando la respiración, poco a poco, se fue sentado en un banco cercano. Se dejo caer y un repentino mareo lo envolvió todo. Una espiral, sangre, una mujer de cabello dorado y una hoja.

Salió de su trance con otro estallido muy cerca de él.

Abriendo los ojos pudo ver a ese tipo otra vez, que realmente cabreado se acercaba corriendo a gran velocidad.

Se quejó al levantarse y le crujió la espalda. No estaba para ostias, a si que de un salto se plantó delante del recorrido de Kisame y lo freno de un puñetazo en el estomago y este se desplomó.

Calma antes de la tormenta, se dijo, cuando sintió más auras como la de ese tío. Molesto, chasqueo la lengua y decidió encarar a aquellos malditos, ahora dos, uno rubio y el otro de pelo largo y recogido con una coleta.

Lo miraban como si se hubiese vuelto loco y después miraban a su compañero tirado al suelo inconsciente. Todos llevaban esa horrible bata y le estaban acabando de estropear su día de mierda.

-Vamos a encargarnos de esto rápido y luego a cenar- Digo sonriendo arrogantemente mientras crujía sus nudillos. Tenía un brillo peligroso en los ojos que denotaban que no se iría de chiquitas.

Los dos otros tipos no se creían lo que veían.

-Ha tumbado a Kisame de un golpe, Itachi- Cometó el rubio con el flequillo delante de un ojo.

-Imposible- Exclamó el de la cola, cambiando semblante inexpresivo por otro de asombro.

Naruto echó a correr hacia ellos con el puño alzado que ellos esquivaron fácilmente. Lo estrello contra el suelo y este se partió con solo el contacto con los nudillos.

Los otros dos detectaron que el rubio, desconocidamente cabreado los iba a reducir a nada, decidieron retirarse como solo un Akatsuki sabe hacerlo, dejando al rubio solo.

Él salió de trance en el que se encontraba. El ahora Kurama, que acaba de conocer le había revelado todo.

El era Uzumaki Naruto de Konoha de hace 700 años. Era un ninja, rango Bajo, Genin según el monstruo parlante. Él era su contenedor, un Jinchuuriki.

No era la reencarnación ni tampoco un clon sino el mismo que fue transportado durante la 3ra Guerra Shinobi para salvarle de ellos.

-"Eso tipos son Akatsuki y nos quieren, me quieren extraer y dominarme junto los otros 8 para el Genjutsu definitivo"-

El zorro seguía hablando mientras entraba en casa. Su departamento era pequeño, bien iluminado y bastante naranja. Era demasiado asimilar que era todo eso en un par de horas, cuando habías vivido una vida mediocre de estudiante pensando que eras una persona normal.

-A sí que "me has hecho despertar porque nos han encontrado"?

Preguntaba a Kurama mientras se metía en el baño. Se estaba enjabonando la espalda cuando el zorro salió y se materializo encima del retrete.

Asintiendo, el zorro le siguió contando cosas hasta que oscureció.

Después de cenar se metió en la cama y mirando al techo empezó a reflexionar.

"Soy el héroe perdido y debo volver para salvar a todos", "Chico de la leyenda"

Y pensando se durmió.

A la mañana siguiente se levanto sobresaltado sudando y se cayó de la cama.

Estirándose felinamente y luego incorporándose se dirigió a la cocina, pues tenía hambre pero no antes sin pasar por delante del espejo. Su aspecto había cambiado bastante. Ahora que se sentía bien y se veía bien. Se paso un mano por su cabello rubio y mirándose de arriba abajo y fijándose que iba en ropa interior, sonrió; cosa que no había hecho en mucho tiempo.

-Que guapo te has puesto, dobe.- Sintió una voz que le sobresaltó y se giro de golpe chocando la espalda contra el espejo.

Había un chico, sentado en el alfeizar de la ventana, !de un cuarto piso! que le miraba fijamente y sonreía.

Su aspecto era discreto, con pantalones oscuros largos, jersey de media manga y unas sandalias, con un protector en la frente.

Se le veía realmente altivo y arrogante con sus largas piernas cruzadas y los brazos a la altura del pecho. De un salto puso los pies en el piso, caminando silenciosamente y en eses se fue acercando al sorprendido rubio que lo miraba con ojos centelleantes.

-S-sasuke- dijo no muy bien porque, pero hizo que la sonrisa de mencionado se ensanchara.

No había visto ese chico en su vida, no muy bien en esta pero puede que si en su otra, pero su cuerpo reacciono como quiso sin hacer caso a su suplicante cerebro.

El susodicho se sentó en la cama encarando al rubio, sonriendo con cierta burla pero alegre porque se acordase a medias de él.

Un pensamiento le cruzo la mente y el azabache se preocupó, si Tsunade le había sellado los recuerdos antes de salvarle de su propia estupidez y ahora se acordara de todo de él también se acordara de lo que el daño que le hizo?

Ahora Sasuke tenía 17 años y ya había superado su periodo de venganza ciega y desenfrenada, Naruto hacia un par de años que fue "eliminado", para mantenerlo a salvo.

* * *

Me gustaria recibir un reviews por quien lo lea, quiero saber si os gusta o si estoy loca. Si os gusta de verdad dadle a fav y si os encanta seguidme por favor!. Muchos besos a todos!


	2. Chapter 2

Segundo capiiiiitulo! Anunciando mi gran allazgo dentro de mi portatil, he podido cargar dos capis en unas horitas! Este finde he tenido tiempo, cielos a disfrutarlo y no olviden los favs y los reviews porfavor!

* * *

Sello de Cinco Corazones

Flashback de Sasuke.

Eran aquellos días de otoño, cuando fuertes vientos azotaban las puertas y ventanas del refugio que habían escogido para pasar la noche.

Sasuke que continuaba siendo un Genin estaba en un equipo de Anbus de la región donde se encontraba. Tsunade les había reunido minutos antes para explicar que el único que quedaba por extraer al Bijuu era Naruto y que debían protegerle. Él que acababa de ser devuelto a Konoha gracias a los esfuerzos de Naruto y todos su amigos dos meses atrás se había incorporado rápidamente. Volvió porque dio por finalizado su cometido. Ya rendido de tanta mentira y sufrimiento se dejo arrastrar por la buena fe de sus compañeros para volver hacia la hoja. No consiguió matar a su mentor y a su asqueroso compañero Kabuto solo, luchó codo con codo con Naruto, Sakura y Kakashi, a los que no les importó en ese momento que les hubiera traicionado, pero cuando pisó la aldea sí que recibió de hostias, una de Naruto que lo enterró tres metros bajo tierra, otra de Sakura que lo elevo tres metros sobre el cielo y la ultima de la Hokage, que lo estampó contra el monte de los ancestros.

Finalmente después de dejar toda su dignidad y honor que le quedaba a su rubio amigo, consiguieron convencer a Tsunade-hime que no le matara sino que le perdonara y que le incorporar a un equipo ninja nuevo.

I aquí dos meses después, recientemente iniciada la guerra se encontraba vigilando al rubio de cerca por si aparecía alguien que se lo quisiera llevar.

No le importaba que había hecho en el pasado, de hecho Tsunade le había "advertido" que si se retractaba de algo que había dicho, lo devolvería de nuevo por donde había venido. Realmente la vieja es persuasiva.

Todo pasó en un instante. Una gran explosión delante de sus ojos, Tsunade yaciendo en el suelo y Naruto en forma de Kuuby con 4 colas gruñendo a los enemigos. La Alianza ninja no era para nada estable y muchos eslabones se perdían por el camino, mucho se pasaban al lado oscuro y se enfrentaba a la hoja sin saber mucho porque lo hacían. Eran manipulados como simples marionetas por aquella vil serpiente retorcida y asquerosa.

Tsunade moría y Naruto estaba fuera de sus cabales así que hizo algo que no debió hacer. Encerró a Tsunade en una burbuja de Chakra rojizo y libero las 9 colas enteras, cosa que le mataría seguro, y comenzó a asesinar brutamente. En la ardua pelea, su protector quedo rayado y la hoja cayó al suelo partiéndose en dos junto al cuerpo de Naruto.

Tal y como lo recordaba, Una espiral, sangre, una mujer de cabello dorado y una hoja.

Cuando Shizune fue a su encuentro supo que la guerra había terminado, las tropas enemigas alarmadas por esta sanguinaria acción del nieto de la Hokage dieron por terminado el suceso. Temiendo que esa bestia despertara otra vez y les arrancara la cabeza a todos se retiraron en solo un día.

Shizune trajo a Naruto y a Tsunade al hospital y cuando esta despertó 10 días después supo que debía hacer.

El rubio muriéndose poco a poco por la explosión de chakra en su interior, fue transportado al centro del hospital a la sala de tratamientos.

Cinco personas clave para la vida del rubio idiota aceptaron lo que les propuso la Hokage sin oponer ninguna clase de resistencia

Jiraya, su mentor, rey de los sapos y su abuelo, Tsunade, la Hokage, ninja medico, la princesa de las babosas y su abuela, Kakashi, ninja copia, su ex profesor y casi como un segundo padre, Sakura, su amiga, compañera de equipo, su amor de la infancia, y Sasuke, ultimo descendiente de la antigua familia más fuerte de Konoha, su mejor enemigo, amigo, hermano.

Todos ellos juntos decidieron usar un antiguo sello de la Familia Uzumaki que desvinculaba a la persona a la cual era aplicado, de todo aquello que conocía y tenia. Le borraba la memoria, le sellaba los poderes y les transportaba a un lugar lejano donde casi nadie podía llegar. Los que lo usan les queda una marca permanente de una pequeña espiral en el antebrazo izquierdo hasta que la persona encerrada es liberada, asegurándose que está a salvo.

Los cinco implicados junto con el resto de personas que eran conocidas por el rubio debían olvidarle y no volver a pensar jamás en traerle de vuelta, a menos que…

Sasuke volvió de su eterno recuerdo cuando noto que alguien le abrazaba.

Un calor muy conocido por él y encontrado realmente en falta le envolvió y lo extrajo de su sufrimiento eterno.

Sasuke había ido a asegurase de que el rubio estuviera a salvo cuando esa espiral que solo 5 poseen le empezó a doler. Estaba contento y a la vez molesto porque aquello que lo ataba al rubio que 3 años atrás el mismo quiso hacer desparecer fuero el símbolo de la misma naturaleza del rubio.

Deshaciendo el abrazo el rubio se incorporo y paso su dedo pulgar por debajo la nariz como solía hacer y sonriendo le dio la espalda y se encaró hacia el armario.

El joven azabache se había quedado atontado y se obligó a sí mismo a golpearse mentalmente.

Cielos, el Usurantonkachi estaba fantástico y con esa actitud más salivera hacia.

-A que has venido teme?- pregunto calmadamente el rubio mientras de vestía.

Sasuke se miro el antebrazo donde la espiral se está evaporando, Uzumaki acababa de desbloquear una quinta parte de jutsu que lo mantenía desconectado de todos ellos, él solito.

Cada vez que Naruto deshaga una parte recuperara una parte de su poder y recuerdos pero también su chakra dejara de estar oculto.

Si Naruto estaba en peligro tenia de defensarse y recuperar la memoria sería una buena opción. Reflexionando, Sasuke con los ojos cerrados pero cuando los abrió su corazón dio un tremendo vuelco. Uzumaki vestido de naranja con el símbolo Uzumaki, la espiral en el brazo y el protector frontal en la mano.

Su ropa de antiguo shinobi que ahora le quedaba condenadamente bien. -Por favor cierra la chaqueta, suplicaba Sasuke mentalmente, -por favor

Carraspeo un poco y se dispuso a hablar cuando el otro se le avanzó.

Levantó la manga de la chaqueta revelando una espiral que antes tenía Sasuke y dijo?

-Nos vamos?

El otro cabeceó afirmativamente y empezaron el trayecto. Por el camino Sasuke hizo preguntas al rubio para asegurarse que es lo que había desbloqueado. Llegaron a un parte de la ciudad donde Naruto había estado y resoplo sonoramente. El lugar de la explosión es la brecha que habían abierto los brutos de Akatsuki por encontrarle.

Ese lugar era la conexión entre Konoha de hace 700 años y aquel lugar que Naruto tanto odiaba.

Sasuke recordaba cual era su misión. –Protégele- le pidió Tsunade- por favor- había suplicado la mujer entre lagrimas. La guerra y las perdidas habían cambiado a Sasuke, pero también esa eterna conexión que tenia con su ex compañero de equipo que había pasado a ser física por la espiral, y en el momento en que se descubrió a sí mismo al borde de las lagrimas durante el justu de olvido. Sasuke estuvo un tiempo por asumir su amor hacia el rubio. Que ni con su alta inteligencia podía comprender esa felicidad que le daba volver a verlo y ahora que lo tenía delante del estaba a punto de llorar otra vez. Mientras no lo hiciera en púbico no perdería nada. Nadie puede ver su inner y si, él tiene uno desde hace poco pero lo ha asimilado bien.

Es más persona y lo sabe y se siente bastante bien, pero eso no implica su carácter de bastardo arrogante ni sus humos.

Otra vez perdido en los espesos pensamientos de su odioso inner, vuelve cuando es lanzado al suelo y cubierto por alguien de una explosión. Abre los ojos y se encuentra perdido en un mar azul y brillante y algo hace clic dentro de él, haciéndolo poner el pie de un bote y en pose de defensa.

Su anaranjado compañero sonríe y iguala su pose enseriando su semblante.

-Veo que volviste bastardo, ahora muevete'ttebayo!- grito el otro esquivando un ataque.

Esa muletilla como le gustaba y como la odiaba. Y más aun que le

interrumpieran pensado y como no el pesado de Kisame.

-Mierda de pez!- grito Naruto perdiendo la poca paciencia que posee.-Voy a hacerte picadillo!- corriendo arremetió contra el lanzándolo metros muy lejos.

Se sacudió el polvo y volvió a la carga.

Su Sharingan le permitía observar todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor sin perderse detalle y luchar al mismo tiempo con el otro estorbo rubio.

Dedidara, en ese caso se sentía ofendido porque su oponente no le miraba mientras de atacaba. Ese mocoso azabache tan parecido a su Itachi y tan distinto a la vez le estaba sacando de sus casillas. Todo el mundo debe apreciar su arte, quería ver a ese mocoso explotar por su maravillosa obra.

Sasuke sabia cual era su misión ahora, llevar a Naruto de vuelta a Konoha sin un rasguños porque sino Tsunade pagaría con él por cada pelo que le tocasen.

-Aaaarggghh Raasengan!- se oyó a lo lejos. Había desviado su atención por un momento y ese idiota ya se las daba de héroe.

Haciendo gala de su apellido el Uchiha apareció junto al rubio y cogiéndole por detrás del cuello de ese mono naranja lo llevo consigo desapareciendo en una espesa nube de humo. Deidara gruñó furioso por enésima vez y se dejó caer al suelo. Kisame solo rió por lo bajo al ver como su sempai chasqueaba la lengua molesto.

-Deidara-sempai, ¿que hacemos ahora?¿Les seguimos?- El otro solo cabeceo en forma de afirmación y se pusieron otra vez en movimiento.

-Eeeeeh! Porque hiciste eso 'ttebayo?-Naruto agitaba los brazos y ponía cara de enfado y molestia. Volvía a ser excesivamente expresivos y eso le tranquilizaba.

-Cállate y sígueme idiota, si te dañan a ti a mi me matan…

Naruto soltó una risa bajita pero lo suficiente oíble para que Sasuke bufara.

-Estas empezando a recordar verdad?-preguntó disimulando un poco la ansiedad para que no solo recordase su nombre.

El otro negó. –Ya terminé- dicho eso soltó una gran carcajada que resonó por todo el túnel.

Se encontraban en una boca de metro, en el centro de la ciudad con 12 metros de profundidad. Estaba completamente oscuro y a pesar de eso se podían ver el uno al otro. Los ojos de ambos eran rojizos ahora y se podía apreciar una enorme sonrisa por parte del rubio. –Al parecer tu guardabas los recuerdos y mi Rasengan teme. Sasuke soltó uno de sus característicos monosílabos y Naruto entendió, pero había omitido una parte. Solo le recordaba a él, a nadie más salvo a Tsunade no baa-chan. Sasuke colocó una mano en la estructura del túnel buscando el sello de conexión, pero no lo encontró. Un traqueteo sorprendió a ambos. Un metro se acercaba a gran velocidad y no había donde apartarse, morirían y ellos lo sabían.

* * *

Se van a morir? No? Descubranlo en el siguiente si lo desean, sigan leyendo e imaginen como quieran. Es libre de cada uno ver a Naruto mas o menos sexy pero no se quejen.. lo he hecho pasable (espero) No olviden los fav y los seguidores si les gusta y si no hagan otro fic para contradecirme y dediquenmelo. Estare encantada de tener enemigos!.


	3. Chapter 3

** Yooooo mina-san! El tercer capitulo de esta pequeña historieta sobre natural. A mis queridos protas, los cuales son de Kishimoto-sama, los vulevo a meter en ligeros problemas. Naruto vivia en la actualidad en la ciudad de Tokio y tiene 17 años tambien, estuvo fuera de Konoha por 2 años y medio. Olvidadme y a leeer! Dedico este capi a Ambu-chan y a olcrian-san por ser un de mis queridisimos fans!**

* * *

Una quinta parte de ti.

_Mientras tanto en Konoha_.

Tsunade se encontraba totalmente ebria encima de la mesa llorando e hipando, diciendo cosas sin sentido y entre ellas se podía distinguir Naruto y Sasuke. Shizune se la miraba con pena y ligero enojo pues su superiora tenía prohibido el alcohol.

Dos horas antes Tsunade-hime tuvo una ardua batalla con los superiores. Esos viejos que casi ninguno atinaba a nada, se aburrían tanto que le rebatían hasta su manera de respirar. La convocaron porque nadie había visto a Naruto desde entonces y querrían saber si ya lo había matado y todo fue así:

-Tsunade-hime querríamos saber dónde está tu nieto, te deshiciste de él como te dijimos verdad? Ya era hora.

Tsunade que intentaba mantener sus reacciones a raya, al oír eso se levanto de golpe y lanzó todos los papeles al suelo. Había estado aguantando esa sarta de estupideces durante hora y media y su paciencia tenía un límite.

En dos paso de dirigió hacia la superiora y la cogió de la solapa. Tenía una venota en la frente y la cara roja de ira.

-No sé donde esta Naruto, ni tampoco Sasuke yo no soy su madre-grito fuera de sí.

Los viejos la acusaron de obstrucción a la justicia y por ocultar información. Había enviado, ella misma al odioso Uchiha cuando todos supieron que Naruto estaba en peligro pues Akastuki no es nada discreto con sus movimientos.

Kakashi tenía preparado un grupo de Anbus para ocultarle cuando regresara, Jiraya estaba trabajando, esta vez de verdad para averiguar que se tren esos entre manos. Y Sakura, al cargo del hospital y su semblante tembloroso denota preocupación por ambos chicos.

Ya hacía dos años de aquello y Tsunade no había acabado de asimilarlo. Tener que hacer desaparecer a su propia nieto, el mismo que le salvó la vida y salvó a Konoha, más por petición del país del Fuego que por la salud del rubio. Ella sabía que Naruto no moriría ni que le enviaran al infierno, pero estaba con el agua al cuello. No tenía otra.

Al desparecer Naruto, flaqueo la Alianza ninja, Konoha se convirtió en un blanco de invasiones y mucha gente discriminaba a Tsuande y la llamaba corrupta. Tsunade aguantaba una inmensa presión y esa la ahogaba con alcohol. Deseaba más que nadie el retorno de su nieto pero no quería que se viera envuelto en la inminente guerra.

Esos mierdas, hablando claramente, Akatsuki habían estado siguiéndole el rastro hasta encontrarlo. Eso significaba una cosa.

Shizune, que reflexionaba sobre lo que debían hacer, en vez de la ebria hime, se sentó en su escritorio y saco los antiguos documentos Uzumaki.

Según la ficha, cuando usas la técnica de sellado de los cinco dragones rojos, separas todo de aquella persona en cinco partes. La primera son los recuerdos y la técnica del padre Rasengan y todas la variedades desarrolladas (Uchiha Sasuke), la segunda es la naturaleza del chakra Yin y de viento (Haruno Sakura), la tercera que la tiene Tsunade-sama es la conexión con el bijuu, Naruto al ser Jinchuuriki necesita un vinculo con el monstruo que le permita mezclar chakra, esa seria Chakra del Kyuubi, la cuarta serian todas las técnicas aprendidas después de adquirir la capacidad de controlar el chakra (ocultarlo, escalar, kage bunshin, hengen, oitoke etc) y la tenía Jiraya y por último los sentimientos hacia otras personas que lo guardaba Kakashi. Si se interfiere en alguno de estos procesos de podría perder el alma del usuario.

El alma dividida en cinco partes. Si han descubierto a Naruto quieren decir que van a por uno de ellos. Shizune se levantó de golpe al percatarse de quien. Akastuki quiere los recuerdos de Naruto, sin ellos será débil frente a su Bijuu y será fácil de manipularle.

Intento despertar a Tsunade pero solo ronroneo y se volvió a dormir babeando sobre la mesa caoba. Eso va mal, muy mal pensaba Shizune y el mal estar le recorría de pies a cabeza.

...

Las vías chirriaron muy estridentemente y se levantaron por la banda izquierda. El metro torcido hacia un lado y todos los vagones habían golpeado esa cerrada curva. Naruto ahora se encontraba delante de Sasuke había frenado el metro con fuerza bruta. Liberando una cantidad de chakra impresionante había frenado el metro que debería ir a 130km/h.

-Cielos santo- penaba Sasuke, del espanto se había caído de culo. Ya se veía con la muerte encima cuando vio el rubio sonreír y ponerse delante. Creía que se iba a suicidar cuando freno aquella enorme cosa.

La parte delantera de la cabina del conductor estaba totalmente abollada hacia dentro y se podían distinguir dos palmas marcadas.

Naruto saco las manos y las sacudió y volvió a su estado normal. Cogió a Sasuke de la muñeca y traspasaron el sello.

Aparecieron en medio de una villa ninja, cayendo desde 2 metros ambos de cabeza en un lago helado.

Después de salir del agua, prendieron fuego a unas ramas secas y se pusieron a temblar como hojas. Sumidos en un cómodo silencio, se pasaron un rato mirando el fuego sin atreverse a romperlo, hasta que Uzumaki lo hizo.

-Siento lo del metro, lo del lago y lo de tu ropa-comento cabizbajo. Sasuke solo se entretenía mirando las sombras que se proyectaban en la cara de su compañero dos años mayor y realmente más guapo. Le importaba un comino que le hubiese salvado sin pedírselo, realmente había sido impresionante ver a Uzumaki en versión silvestre, eso le provocaba escalofríos.

Al no recibir respuesta Uzumaki se fue acercando a su compañero que parecía estar hipnotizado mirándole. Su cara no denotaba tristeza ni enfado, demostraba calma y tranquilidad. Los recuerdos que tenia Naruto de su azabache amigo/enemigo era de una persona frívola y malhumorada que no se relacionaba con la gente y detestaba que la ayudaran. Algo había cambiado a Sasuke y estaba dispuesto a averiguarlo.

Sasuke se había fijado en cómo se acercaba Naruto hacia él, sus ojos llenos de curiosidad y aquel brillo travieso que recordaba en ellos.

Estaba a centímetros el uno del otro y podían sentirse las respiraciones recíprocamente. En los recuerdos no solo hay cosas pasadas- pensó Sasuke internamente. –También hay sentimientos pasados no?- terminó Naruto en voz alta trayendo a Sasuke afuera y sorprendiéndole. –Puedes saber lo que pienso baka?- Preguntó Sasuke, añadiendo el insulto pero sin ánimos de ofender solo por costumbre y comodidad. –Lo veo en tus ojos, que por cierto me encantan- digo el rubio sonriendo cálidamente. La piel pálida de Sasuke le pasó factura y mutó a un tono bastante alarmante y rojizo.

Fue Uzumaki quien dio el paso y rozo su labios. Ambos recibieron un azote de corriente en cuerpo entero y hubo un suspiro general.

Sasuke sacó las manos de debajo la manta que le cubría del frio nocturno y agarro al Uzumaki de la pechera plantándole un sonoro y profundo beso, enseguida Uzumaki le tomo el relevo y con mucha traza comenzaron una ligera danza. En separarse para respirar, Uzumaki dejo su manta y se metió debajo de la del otro pasando los brazos por la cintura y ocultando la cara en la curvatura del cuello pálido. –Bastardo cursi—soltó con una risita floja- Uchiha también se río y le rebatió ese comentario. –A mí también me gustan tus enormes ojos idiota—Uzumaki se calló, se le había subido la sangre a la cara. Ese bastardo sabía siempre como rebatirle todo, se recordaba demasiado bien.

Los dos sabían que los sentimientos eran recíprocos y como dos buenos amigos en el pasado no necesitaban palabrería para entenderse.

Después de ese cálido instante se fueron a dormir no sin antes pelearse un buen rato sobre si o no apagar el fuego. Esa discusión acabó mal, pues no era nada seria y acabaron en el suelo uno a horcajadas encima del otro, riéndose.

Naruto que se encontraba debajo del cuerpo de su amigo le miraba interrogante y Sasuke encima se lo miraba analizándolo.

Los dos abrieron la boca y dijeron:

-Sasuke..

-Naruto..

-mh? Qué?

-No baka dilo tu

-Tu ibas primero

-Vale a la vez

-…

-…

-Te quiero

Esta vez coincidieron en algo y se sentían felices pero como buenos ninjas, unos más discretos que otros sabían que no tendrían paz para siempre.

Se levantaron y se cubrieron las espaldas mutuamente. No habría nadie en el mundo que les dejara tranquilos. En el árbol se removió algo y ambos lanzaron un kunai. Los dos rebotaron y cayeron al suelo revelando quien estaba ahí.

-Sorpresa sorpresita! –El maldito Kisame se volvía a dejar ver, que no habían tenido suficiente? Deidara que estaba detrás de él le dio una colleja y se colocó a su lado en posición de pelea. Sasuke estaba fastidiado, mucho y su oscura aura que ahora solo denotaba venganza se podía percibir hasta por los poros de la piel. Hoy sería un buen día para desarrollar un nuevo tipo de Sharingan y haría de esos dos solo un montón de escombros. No podían arriesgarse a que les separaran pero tampoco podían volver a huir.

-_Mocoso haz algo deprisa, quieres que tenga que protegerte otra vez?_

-"Kurama? Y que quieres que haga? Apenas me acuerdo de algo!"

Naruto estaba en un apuro, aparentaba más de lo que tenía, acordarse solo de Sasuke y de su querida abuela entraba en el plan?

El azabache se había dado cuanta que Naruto estaba plantado ahí sin atacar, ni gritarles, temblaba su mirada y tenia los puños fuertemente cerrados.

Deidara cansado de esperar, lanzó uno de su pájaros contra ellos y con un katsu estalló casi enfrente. Sasuke pudo esquivarlo de un saltó pero Naruto resultó impactado en la explosión. –Naruto!-gritó desesperado buscándolo con la mirada. Desfundó la espada y estuvo a la espera para ver si aparecía, impaciente Kisame fue a buscarlo mientras su rubio amigo retenía a Sasuke.

El Sharingan de Sasuke tembló cuando oyó un grito desgarrador a unos metros de ellos. Tanto Deidara como él pararon en seco sus movimientos y se mantuvieron con las espadas cruzadas a la espera de algo. De un salto se separaron a una distancia prudente y comenzaron a registrar la zona, tanto Naruto como Kisame habían desaparecido por completo.

* * *

**Estuvo romantico verdad? Quise escribir algo bonito para esos dos antes de volverlos a separar pobrecitos *_* Si les gusto no olviden R&amp;R y folow y sobre todo favs. A cada capi que haga le dedicaré a uno a otro ejeje. Me disculto por mis irreparables faltas que siempre hago (Sumimasen!) y Thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Holas~ Cuanto timepo ¿no? Bien esta historia ya la daba por perdida pero la he retomado y creo que sera un poco diferente a la que tenia pensada. Lo que si sigue en pie es el SasuNaru y el ItaDei. Escribiré lime y creo que lemon, de momento tengo lo primero hecho.**_

_**Bien las nuevas. Este capitulo es lo que da paso al viaje entre dimensiones de los personajes y lo que lleva a Sasuke a querer vengarse, poco a poco le daremos razones. Bien este cap es donde el justu ya se ha perdido y todo sufren las consecuencias. **_

_**Viajan a diferentes epocas y a diferentes mundos donde hay y no hay Narutos y Sasukes, por defecto alguno podra encontrarse que tiene pareja o su propia contraparte. Habrá genderbender e incesto. Como la otra vez, AU.**_

_**!A LEER!**_

* * *

En Japón, 0'089 segundos después de la explosión entre Deidara y Sasuke...

El cielo está roto y justo en medio se abre un gran agujero obligando a las nubes a cercarlo formando un remolino. Todo el mundo sigue con sus quehaceres con normalidad y parecen no ver lo que está sucediendo, es más, es como si solo las dos personas que están allí enganchadas por la cantidad de electrostática acumulada son las únicas que luchan para salir.

Kisame arto de la situación blande su gran espada intentando deshacerse del ninja rubio que le esquiva y atrapa la espada con sus pies. Con las manos se da impulso y los hace caer a ambos y juntos se llevan el gran remolino que junto con una gran explosión terminan en medio de un puente colgante.

La gente del puente sale de sus coches apilados y algunos en llamas preocupados para ver qué sucede, la gente se agrupa y se empujan entre ellos para ver pero solo en medio del puente hay un gran agujero pero no hay nada.

Kisame y Naruto peleando en el aire siguen cayendo, Naruto en desventaja usa de sus muy buenos reflejos para defenderse, Kisame con rabia acumulada hace uso de su técnica estrella que absorbe chakra y engancha el brazo del áureo que este chilla y teme que le sea arrancado.

-Voy a despedazarte para comerte mejor.- y luego echa una gran carcajada. Naruto se impulsa con los pies pero solo opta por apoyarse en la espada. Los afilados filamentos traspasan las plantas de sus pies, las espinas de la katana del hombre pez se filtran a través de la piel puede sentir como lo está cortando por dentro.

-Joder- Kisame tira fuerte de él para terminar de un solo bocado pero sus manos están fijadas con el chakra rojizo de nueve colas, tan espeso que ninguno de los dos se pueden mover y se zambullen dentro del agua.

-¡Te tengo!- contra la espada y el fondo de hormigón, debajo fluye todo el agua potable de la ciudad y también puede que si ese tipo lo rompe electrifiquen el agua más de lo que una persona pueda soportar o puede que un ninja.

Naruto se golpea la espalda con el duro fondo y escapan burbujas de su boca, Kisame al ser de agua solo adopta forma de tritón con la mandíbula mas estrecha y larga y claro, perfila una sonrisa.

-Vamos a….- una especie de holograma aparece tras Kisame y le posa la mano en el hombro. –Pein-sama!- el holograma asiente antes de proseguir con lo siguiente.

-Estamos todos reunidos, hora de la separación- Kisame asiente ansioso antes de destapar parte de su ante brazo revelando una espiral. ¡Ellos fueron lo que robaron o copiaron parte del justu, por eso Naruto no está completo!- Kurama que está harto y su jinchuuriki se está ahogando intenta hacer su aparición pero de pronto su celda es sustituida por otra llena de agua de mar.

Kisame sostiene una esfera en una mano dentro gira una espiral pequeña con nueve aspas.

-¿Cómo?- Naruto intenta aguantar la respiración pero se le escapa todo al momento en el que un hilo de chakra es sacado des de su estómago.

-¿Hemos esperado tanto por nada?- el tritón solo se divierte verlo sufrir mientras tira. Pein les ordeno que esperaran hasta que la presión sobre el chico sin memoria, en el que el justu también causa estragos, se rompiera y no tuvieran más remedio que revelar donde estaba. Y lo encuentra de romántico con el chico azabache… ¡Meh! Luego ya hablara de torturar al Uchiha de laguna forma sádica a su medida.

-Son cinco partes~- dice risueño Kisame mientras Naruto tiene los ojos fuera de las orbitas, seguramente preguntándose cuanto más va a seguir arrancándole el chakra, Kisame respondería hasta llevarse el centro y todo. –Yo, Dai-chan en Konoha y vendrá en seguida, Ita-chan el genial Itachi que lleva tres años vigilándote, ¡sabíamos que eras tú! AHAHAHAHA~, Konoha estúpidos- alarga la ese antes de sacar la larga lengua, Naruto ya ha perdido el conocimiento y permanece flotando en forma de fetus en una especie de esfera de su chakra azul.

-Y los otros- termina Kisame a frase anterior.-Ahora querida- mira su espada y la acaricia con cariño infinito. ¡A comer!- mientras la espada engulle todo Kisame le da besos y carantoñas.

En Konoha 5 personas caen inconscientes al mismo tiempo, y cinco las rescatan a tiempo. Después de ese pequeño contra tiempo vuelven al trabajo. Tsunade hacia un trabajo de recerca de algo, estaba estudiado un papel en blanco, sobre un justu desconocido y una persona inidentificada con la carpeta de clasificados.

Jiraya se toma su tiempo sobre unas rocas mientras lee su libro, las aguas del monte de las ranas se oscurece de golpe. Mirando encima puede ver el antiguo y enorme sapo sabio, levantado y mirándolo con preocupación.

-Naruto-kun- dice calmado mientras Jiraya guarda el libro. –Tienen todos los bijuu. El sabio de los sapos da un salto alarmado antes de escupir el pergamino, y efectivamente esta en blanco, pero tras el pergamino hay una escritura en katakana que le es demasiado conocida.

-Ya no hay Jinchuuriki, ya no hay guerras. Ahora todos somos libres.

-Pein -articula antes de hacer ademan de marcharse, con prisa lo recoge todo, pero extrañado se da la vuelta hacia el sapo una vez más. – ¿De quién estás hablando?

Olvidado por tanto tiempo, la esfera va reduciéndose y es escondida entre las mareas más remotas del mar. Naruto se hunde sin mirar arriba, miles de burbujas flotan hacia arriba acompañándolo en su descenso, ellas juguetonas se elevan buscando la superficie girando y cambiando la forma a su lado mientras él hace todo lo contrario.

Si esto es un último adiós, está bien para mí. Creo que ya he dicho todo lo que podía decir.

Y sin ser nada, borro todo lo que me supone, esa forma concéntrica que todo el mundo conoce ya no se asociara a mí.

Cae en el fondo del todo, rodeado de fauna marina que asiste a este silencioso funeral, sin aire, entre la oscuridad. Escupe sangre por la boca y como una nube le rodea.

Ahora creo que entreveo el cielo que un día se les prometió a mis padres.

Mama, veo luces encima de mí, hoy el sol surfea las olas y crea luces de colores dentro de ellas.

Papá veo oscuridad debajo de mí, los peces desparecen en ella y salen des del otro lado.

Kurama, tengo una espiral en mi pecho que arde aun estando bajo el agua.

Sasuke, ven y dame un beso de buenas noches.

* * *

_**!Esperen por más y mil perdones! !SI les ha gustado por favor dejen review, fav o siganme! **_


End file.
